Waiting Game
by Architect of Desire
Summary: Life is but a waiting game, what we wait for? It changes every day. Rachel's waiting game is when Finn will drop Quinn for her, and then drop her for Quinn, the game changes when Puck and Rachel fall in love with each other


It was a waiting game, Rachel figured.

Finn would date her, think he actually loves Quinn, and break-up with her for the blond. Then he would see Rachel just getting over him after however many weeks or months. When he noticed he would dump Quinn for her, it was a cycle.

Rachel had stopped caring after she realized he would never be content, until either her or Quinn were completely over him, and would never go back to him.

The two girls knew it, and they had built a friendship on it, yes Miss. Head Cheerio Quinn, and Ms. Glee Gold Star Rachel had become great friends, neither caring who had Finn or didn't.

They had grown to be indifferent, either Rachel had him or Quinn did, who cares? They would think. Rachel and Quinn's friendship wasn't the most out there for Rachel.

The two that were, were her friendships with Santana Lopez, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. After their 'Need You Now' duet she and Puck had realized, 'Hey maybe we can be friends?' and so they did. Santana was Puck's female best friend at the time and so where Puck went, Santana was sure to follow, so she and Rachel had also become best friends.

When Matt moved back (yay Matt!), Santana ended up falling into a deep relationship with him, and thankfully dropped any claims to one Noah Puckerman.

Is it bad that Puck realized, maybe, just maybe, he was in love with Rachel? And is it worse that he told her? And is it catastrophic that she loves him back, and maybe just maybe they were keeping it a secret, until they could get rid of Finn i.e. Rachel telling him off once and for all?

Maybe it's not the end of the world.

.

.

Throughout the day, a Thursday to be exact, Finn was noticing things, that possibly made him feel sick. He was seeing Rachel and Puck stealing little glances and smirks and smiles, all throughout the day.

Now Finn may not be the smartest guy, hell he really isn't. But he does now that when you feel sick because you see two people sharing smiles and glances, it may mean you are jealous and love them

And because Finn is sure he isn't Gay, it must mean he wants Rachel back right?

Well, that's what Finn thinks.

So at lunch he breaks up with Quinn, no tears, no begging, just a simple shrug and a hug goodbye. Is Finn supposed to feel hurt? He shrugs it off and waits, planning on how to get Rachel back, when Glee comes.

He walks into the room and sees he is the last to enter, he also notices Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Matt talking quietly while Rachel and Puck are still sneaking glances.

He walks up to the group of four and clears his throat loudly. "Rachel can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks, trying to sound manly though his voice hitches slightly.

"Sure." She said nonchalantly, but stays still. "Can we talk outside?" Finn adds jutting his hand towards the door. "Anything you can say in private, it can be said in front of my best friends." Rachel said firmly, gesturing to Puck, Santana, and Matt.

"Please, I really need to talk to you Rach it's important." He said pleadingly while running a hand through his hair. "Look she doesn't want to go so say what you need to here got it Finnessa?" Puck shot back, protectiveness lacing his voice. Rachel rolled her eyes and almost laughed when she saw Quinn mouthing 'The cycle!'

"Fine," Finn growled before smiling at Rachel "I was wondering if you wanted to get back together, I was wrong for dumping you for Quinn, again." He added sheepishly.

Rachel glanced at Puck to see his jaw clenched and his knuckles white from gripping his chair. "Finn, I would love to get back together with you," Finn almost hugged her but was cut off "But, I'm happily in love with someone else." She added glancing at Puck to see him letting out a breath of relief.

"What?" Finn shouted "You told me you were in love with me last time we went out." He added angry he was losing Rachel.

"That's precisely it Finn, last time we went out," she paused "I got over you, I'm in love with another man."

"But, I'm in love with you!" he yelled. "And I'm not." Rachel retorted, standing her ground. Finn let out a roar of anger before grabbing her shoulder roughly and was about to yell at her when Puck stood.

"Don't' touch her!" he yelled furious. Finn glared at him but kept his hand on Rachel. "I mean it get your hand of her." Puck growled, and Santana and Matt seemed to be seriously considering whether or not they should keep Puck from starting a fight, or joining in themselves.

"What do you care?" Finn shouted, his hand still tightly grasping Rachel who was looking at him scared. "I'm in love with her!" Puck shouted. Gasps resonated throughout the room and Finn glared at Puck harshly.

"Dude we had a promise!" he screamed. "I don't care, that promise became void when you started treating her and Quinn like trash you can throw away and pick-up again!" Puck shot back.

"I do not!" Finn insisted. "Are you blind?" Puck shouted. Finn glared at him before tugging Rachel out of her seat and yelling at her. "Is he the guy you love?" Rachel looked at him scared before her fears were washed away and she nodded confidently.

Finn threw any sensibility out the window as he crushed his lips to hers trying to keep a hold of her even though she was trying to pull away.

That's when Puck lost it. He roared in anger and the second Finn let Rachel go he dove at the boy knocking over chairs and causing gasps and screams to fill the room.

Puck rolled over so he was basically straddling Finn as he threw punches getting him in the face twice before Finn rolled them over.

He punched Puck in the gut; knocking the wind out of the tan boy who once he got some breath back shoved his legs into Finn throwing him off.

Before Puck could run back at Finn Mike and Matt grabbed onto his arms, holding him back as did Mercedes and Sam for Finn.

Rachel stood in the middle horrified but ran over to Puck who was still trying to get out of the grasps of Mike and Matt.

She laid one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek as she whispered words of comfort until he stopped fighting.

His struggles started up again when Finn began yelling. "She'll dump you the second she realizes what a Lima Loser you are!" Sam and Mercedes were still holding onto Finn, but Rachel looked murderous. She turned away from Puck and was now facing Finn.

"He is not a Lima Loser!" she demanded while stomping her foot on the ground. Everybody turned their attention to the short brunette as she continued

"If anyone here is a Lima Loser it's you!" she yelled pointing a shaky finger at Finn. "You treat me and Quinn the exact way Noah described, you think you can go between us, until you think the other is getting over you and then you expect them to come crawling back to you the second you say the words. Well here are my words- I'm in love with Noah, You have no chance, get it in your head, I, Don't, Want, You!" she yelled

"He's a train wreck waiting to occur Rachel he'll dump you the second he gets tired of you." Finn insisted

"The same way you drop me and Rachel the second you want the other?" Quinn asked standing. "She's right Finn, remember when Quinn got pregnant? All Noah wanted was to stay with her and keep the baby, I trust him with my life, more than I'll ever trust you Finn!" Rachel yelled

Finn was about to protest when Rachel cut him off "Don't!" she screamed "I'm finished, either you accept the fact that we are forever finished then I suggest you don't talk to me!" she added

Finn ripped out of Sam and Mercedes grips and stalked out of the room leaving the rest of Glee to congratulate the couple.

"Look Puckerman, if you mess with my girl the razors are coming out got it?" Santana said gripping Rachel's arm protectively

Puck rolled his eyes as he tugged his girlfriend into a tight hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Thank-you." He said softly, so no one heard him.

"For what?" she whispered back.

"For standing up for me, for saying I'm not a Lima Loser." He explained while kissing her temple softly. "You're not." She insisted.

"I love you." He breathed into her neck.

"I love you too, forever."

Puck smiled genuinely and kissed her lightly. "I'm coming to NYU." He said quietly "You got in!" she exclaimed quietly as she hugged him tightly "Architecture program here I come, and I talked to your dads, we already have an apartment waiting for us to be rented, that is if you're okay with living with me." He asked.

He was nervous, and Noah Puckerman did not get nervous, under any circumstances.

"Of course I would, I said forever and I meant it, you're stuck with me." She said smirking slightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said before capturing her lips into a love-filled kiss.

It was a waiting game, Rachel and now Puck figured.

A waiting game for forever.

.

.

.

My first uploaded Glee fic. Don't worry if you liked this there is more to come!

Dear all you readers, if you have ideas for prompts for any Glee fics, preferably Rachel and Puck though, send them in and I'll write the ones I like and give the person credit of course.

Put them in reviews or in pm's, please send some I love you all

Signing off, this is Architect of Desire saying- Life is but a waiting game, waiting for? Who knows!


End file.
